


The Feline Prince

by TheCowboyArtHistorian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowboyArtHistorian/pseuds/TheCowboyArtHistorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of a lonely Prince named Cisco who makes a bargain with a homely cat he meets in the woods one day and what happens when said feline holds him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AU based on various incarnations of the Brother's Grimm tale, 'The Frog Prince'. 
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous @elrhiarhodan
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved and will not profit from this in any way.

Once upon a time, in a land far away. There was a vast continet divided by a great many kingdoms. In the midst of the continent was a sprawling kingdom known as Central City and in the midst of Central City stood the large ornate, Central Castle ruled by the powerful King Reynaldo Ramon.

King Reynaldo had three sons, Armando, Dante, and Francisco Ramon. Cisco, as he preffered to be called, was the youngest son and often suffered unfavourable treatment from his brothers.

You see Armando and Dante were tall, muscular men like their father. Strong as oxen and fearless in battle. Cisco however was rather short and stout. A peacable sort, he preffered the idea of calm diplomacy to gruesome bloody dispatches with the surrounding kingdoms. Intellectually, there was not a soul that could match him in the entirety of Central City, including his brothers. This fact caused Cisco to be greatly despised by his brothers who wished to be superiour to him in every way.

Armando and Dante were sought after throughout the land by rulers and nobles who wished for the Ramon brothers to wed their beautiful daughters. Cisco however, differed from his brothers in that he cared not for any of the lovely blushing princesses that would flood the royal balls in throngs. Each one parading themselves in front of the esteemed Ramon brothers in hopes of catching their eye.

No, Cisco found that ever since a very young age, he'd been quite enamoured by the tall, handsome princes and nobles that frequently paid visits to Central Castle. This unusual predisposition of Cisco's caused his father great distress and embarrassment. Therefore he made certain to keep the matter hidden whilst in the meantime encouraging his son to engage with the female visitors instead. Reynaldo's hope being that this was merely a phase that Cisco would soon grow out of.

Grow out of it he did not. However after years of being brushed off or worse mocked, by any male royal that Cisco took a fancy too, he eventually resigned himself to living a lonely life in his illustrious brother's shadows.

Thus Cisco had grown increasingly disinterested and detatched during the royal balls, merely attending them out of royal obligation, only to stumble wearily to bed soon afterwards. It was during one such ball that Reynaldo, upon seeing the sullen expression worn by his youngest son, decided to attempt to engage his attention with the lavishly gorgeous Duchess Lisa Snart.

Entering the room dressed head to toe in luxurious silk and extravagant jewelry, Lisa was positively dripping in gold and drew an audible gasp from the large crowd in attendance. Reynaldo beamed at her appearance and hastily ushered Cisco over to introduce himself. Cisco however dragged his feet in her direction, seemingly formulating a plan of escape when apparently something clicked in his brain and he suddenly was practically skipping over to her.

Reynaldo slumped against the wall, relieved in the utmost that his son had at long last found someone to his liking. Duchess Snart would make a fine edition to the Ramon family indeed. Gifted with an impressive brain to match her lovely face, Lisa was exceptionally witty and elegant. When Reynaldo spied Cisco whisper something in Lisa's ear, then quickly dash off with her to the courtyard, he clapped his hands and danced with glee.

 Cisco had never imagined that he would be practically bounding towards a noblewonan however when he recognized that this lass was indeed Duchess Snart, his short legs couldn't carry him fast enough.

"Fair, Lisa. Care to take a stroll to the courtyard with me?" Cisco inquired, heart practically hammering in his chest.

Lisa blushed brightly and enthusiastically allowed him to lead the way. Once outside however, Cisco began inquiring about her brother, the dashing Duke Leonard Snart.

The Duke's rougish tales of foreign intrigue coupled with an utterly charming manner, helped him to become exceedingly popular. Often attracting a large adoring crowd wherever he might turn up. The downside of this, for Lisa anyway, was that she was constantly being taken aside by various nobles, only to realize that they were interested in Leonard and hopeful that she might help them gain her brother's good favour.

"If you truly desire to gain my brother's favour then ask him yourself!" Lisa spat acidly, then gathering up the heaps of golden fabric that made up her skirt, she hastened back into the castle.

 Reynaldo's reverie was instantly dashed when Lisa returned from the courtyard not a moment later, face flushed from anger rather than bashfullness and looking altogether disgusted. Marching over to an attractive dark skinned brunette dressed in the most exquisite shade of crimson, Lisa proceeded to expel her frustration.

"How foolish was I, to believe that after attending so many balls in so many kingdoms, that Francisco would be any different?!"

The brunette frowned and placed a sympathetic hand on her friends shoulder, leaning close to murmur something. Meanwhile, Reynaldo decided that the wisest course of action would be to introduce Armando and Dante to the Duchess Snart and her acquaintance who he believed to be Princess Iris West. West was known to be a kind, compassionate woman, revered by her subjects and would be an excellent catch as well. Reynaldo only hoped that his older sons would not be so foolish as to overlook such fabulous potential wives as these.

 After recovering from Lisa's outburst, Cisco crept in cautiously from the courtyard. The noisy jubilant atmosphere serving only to drop his mood even lower. That is until he spotted the man of the hour. There at the far back corner, was the ruggedly handsome Duke Leonard Snart, surrounded by a lively group of nobles who appeared to cling to his every word. Cisco quickened his step, skillfully maneuvering his way around waltzing couples until at last he reached the legendary man himself.

"Gre--greetings Duke Snart." Cisco uttered breathlessly, mentally berating himself for stuttering.

"Ah, Frrrancisco Rrramon." Leonard said cheerfully with a devastatingly handsome smile that showed off his pearly white teeth. "How are you?"

Cisco blinked a few times, his usually brilliant brain having gone all but blank, before finally finding a response. "Exceptional. And yourself?"

Leonard nodded amicably, "Likewise."

Cisco flashed his most winning smile then, heart nearly filled to the bursting with breathless anticipation. "Would you care for a dance?"

Leonard's lips curled at the corners as he smoothly replied, "I would very much fancy that. However.." His steel grey eyes shifted over to land on an attractive young man with wavy chestnut hair and forest green eyes who stood attentively at the Duke's shoulder. "I promised Sir Bartholomew the first dance. I will gladly let you have the second though."

Cisco felt his heart plummet not unlike a dove would had it been fatally wounded by one of Dante's arrows. Schooling his expression into one of neutrality, the heartbroken prince simply nodded politely, "I wish not to trouble you on my own behalf. Perhaps another time."

Bowing politely, Cisco bade the duke and his companion farewell and headed towards the banquet table. Perhaps a bit of cold pheasant would lift his weary spirits. Upon seeing that his father and brothers were still sufficiently entertained by the company provided them by Duchess Snart and Princess West, Cisco quietly filled up a platter with portions of his favourite foods and stole away to his bedchambers to dine alone.


	2. Chapter Two

Cisco awoke the next day to sunshine streaming brightly through his window as birds filled the air with their melodious warbling. 

The young prince slowly sat up and stretched his arms before glancing out at the bright blue sky. "Ah, such a lovely day, I do believe I shall go for a walk in the woods."

Still feeling a bit saddened by the disappointing events of the evening prior, Cisco felt a leisurely stroll through the deep woods surrounding the castle would do much to lift his spirits. After all, the birds, insects, and coy woodland creatures cared not if he was an outcast and rather seemed to enjoy his presence in their forest abode. 

Cisco hastily readied himself, dressing in lightweight clothing and sturdy brown boots laced all the way up to his knees. He topped off the outfit with his burgundy feather cap and small leather satchel, then quietly bounded down the long ornate staircase that led to the main hall. 

Cisco slipped into the kitchen and was in the midst of preparing his lunch when in strode his brothers and father all dressed up in their riding attire. 

"Good morning, Francisco." Reynaldo said as his large hand clapped down onto Cisco's shoulder. Armando and Dante remained silent, preferring to look down on their younger brother with disdain. 

"It is with utmost pleasure that I announce that Duchess Snart and Princess West will be our guests over the weekend." King Reynaldo proclaimed happily, deep voice echoing throughout the large room. 

"First we shall take them on a tour of the kingdom and then they shall dine with us at our table this evening." 

Cisco wished he could share in his families joy at finding two lovely prospective mates for his brothers to wed. Instead he felt his heart sink a bit. This announcement only making his predicament more painfully obvious along with giving his brothers yet another thing to rub in his face. Rather than be bitter about it though, Cisco feinged excitement for his brothers, clapping his hands together and grinning brightly. 

"This is exceptional news! I am filled with exceeding gladness and joy for our family and can only hope that this might turn out excellently in your favour." He finished with a nod to each of his brothers who managed a placating smile in his direction. 

"Indeed." Reynaldo murmured, gazing at his two older sons with pride before turning his attention back to his youngest. 

"Would you care to join us, my son? Perhaps a bit of horseback riding would cheer you up. Princess Iris offered to invite her cousin Kendra along." 

Cisco smiled pleasantly at his father, after all the man had only the best intentions for him. Perhaps one day he would understand. Until then things would be what they must. 

"No thank you." Cisco replied softly, then placed some weight on his left leg and winced slightly. 

"The wound on my leg is still quite tender from when I fell off my horse a few days prior." 

Though he claimed it was an accident, in truth Dante had purposely spooked Cisco's horse, causing the poor beast to tip him off and send him rolling down a small hill into the scrabbled brush at the bottom. Now however, Cisco welcomed the injury if it pardoned him from partaking in the latest installment of 'royal charades'.

Reynaldo observed his son quietly for a minute, as thinly veiled disappointment reflected in his deep brown eyes.

"Perhaps another day then." He replied softly. "Farewell my dear, Francisco. We shall see you at dinner." 

With that Reynaldo straightened up and strode out the room, closely followed by his two older sons. 

Cisco waited for them to depart before exiting the castle and embarking on his own adventure. As soon as his feet touched the dirt path that wound itself lengthily through the dense forest, he felt his spirits lift a bit. It was so beautiful here, various species of animals could be seen darting in and out of the brush whilst birds sang cheerily overhead. Cisco inhaled deeply and was immediately greeted by the pungent smell of flowers, bark, and rich soil. 

As the weather was quite pleasant today, Cisco decided to voyage all the way to the clearing in the midst of the forest near the lake. 

Off he went, whistling a merry tune as he made his way down the narrow twisting path. As he marched along, Cisco reached into his satchel and retrieved a golden curved item. Cisco's mother had given him this peculiar object when he was a young boy and it was one of the only things he had left from her so it was very precious indeed. Cisco had affectionately dubbed the object, 'Golden Glider' as the purpose of it was to fling the metallic item through the air and catch it when it glided back. So along he went, throwing Golden Glider and catching it when it whizzed back. 

Toss, catch, toss, catch...

Eventually a few hours had passed and Cisco arrived at the clearing. He paused to have lunch beside the lake, enjoying the serene environment for a while before resuming to play with golden glider. 

Toss, catch, toss, catch...until one time it didn't return. 

Cisco waited and waited, but still no sign of his gleaming glider, so he decided to search for it. He peered in bushes, behind trees, inside logs...he looked everywhere but sadly his glider was no where to be found. At last Cisco lifted his eyes to the treetops and began scanning them. Situated in the center of the clearing was an old oak tree of impressive height and width. So tall was it that Cisco had to crane his neck in order to see the top and sure enough, dangling from the uppermost branch, was Cisco's beloved glider. 

"Oh noo!" Cisco wailed.

He made his way over, hoping to climb up it but none of the branches were in reach and the bark was far to slippery to be able to grip on to. Next he tried to violently shake the tree but it was to no avail. The gnarled old oak stubbornly clung to the glider. 

Finally Cisco dropped to his knees and began to weep. It was all too much really. Not only was he doomed to live alone whilst enduring constant chiding from his brothers, but now his beloved Golden Glider had left him as well. 

"Alas, if only I could get my glider back. I would give away my fine clothes, jewels, and all that I have in the world."

Just then a homely black cat poked its head from behind the tree and said, "Why do you weep so bitterly, Prince?" 

Cisco was still quite frustrated and spat out, "Alas, you nasty cat, what can you do for me? My precious golden glider has landed at the very top of that tree." 

The cat craned its long scrawny neck and peered up at the tree before training its slanted blue eyes back on Cisco. ''I wish not to have your coins, and jewels, and fine clothes, my dear prince. However, If you will love me, and let me live with you and eat from off your golden plate, and sleep upon your bed, I will bring you, your glider again.''

'What nonsense,' Cisco thought to himself, 'this silly cat is talking! He would never be allowed in the castle, ugly and untamed as he is, though he may be able to get my glider, therefore I will tell him he shall have what he asks.'

So Cisco replied, "Well, if you will fetch me my glider, I will do all that you ask.''

The cat nodded and bounded up the trunk, using his sharp claws and muscular legs, he scaled the tree with ease. Once at the top, the cat grasped the glider with his mouth and flung it down towards Cisco. 

Cisco was overjoyed to once again have his golden glider and glancing up he exclaimed, "A thousand thanks, dear creature!" 

Suddenly however, Cisco remembered that he was expected at dinner, to entertain guests no less. Seeing as it was well past noon and the castle was a good ways back from the clearing, Cisco gathered his things and dashed back into the dense forest, forgetting the cat entirely. 

The cat saw Cisco hastily retreat and called after him in alarm, "Wait, Prince! Come back and take me with you as you have said!" 

Cisco however did not stop to hear a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Cisco arrives in time for dinner. However, Duchess Lisa and Princesses Iris and Kendra aren't the only guests that show up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and advice are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
